


Heat Wave

by frankiesfanfics



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Otabek Altin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Omegaverse, Oneshot, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 13:33:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15144164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankiesfanfics/pseuds/frankiesfanfics
Summary: Otabek makes sure to care for his beloved Omega, Yuri, during his heat.





	Heat Wave

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction ever! If you read please tell me what you think!

Yuri walked into the kitchen and glared at his lover before groaning and crossing his arms. Otabek smiled to himself, amused by how grumpy Yuri always gets before his heats. Yuri huffed and pouted until Otabek finally gave in and asked

“What’s wrong, kitten?”

Yuri narrowed his eyes and lowered them to look at the black hoodie he was wearing. He responded with a harsh tone

“Hoodie, I want it. Take it off.”

Otabek sighed and obeyed, pulling off the hoodie slowly. He rubbed the hoodie against his neck and scent glands, hoping his strong alpha scent would help to calm his omega. He tossed the hoodie to Yuri, and he quickly scurried back to their room. Yuri added the hoodie to the top of the nest he created on their bed. Otabek slowly walked into their room and nearly choked on the scent that filled the room. Yuri’s scent was sickenly strong and was laced with the sweet scent of his approaching heat. He composed himself and smiled at the scene before him. Yuri had taken the sheet from their bed and attached to the headboard. The sheet created a fort or cocoon that Yuri had filled with a couple blankets and all of Otabek’s dirty clothes. Yuri peeked out of his nest and frowned at Otabek

“Did you get me snacks?”

Otabek chuckled and held up a grocery bag full of sweets and other little snacks. Yuri nodded and smiled a little

“Okay, you can come in”

Otabek smiled widely and slowly crawled across the bed and into Yuri’s nest. Otabek kissed his cheek sweetly before whispering

“Your nest is beautiful, kitten.”

Yuri purred a little and buried his face in Otabek’s neck. He inhaled his alpha’s scent deeply and closed his eyes. Otabek kissed the top of his head and whispered softly

“You should sleep until it hits. It probably won’t be much longer.”

Yuri nodded slightly and slowly fell into a deep sleep. He snuggled into his alpha and purred loudly as he dreamt of skating and his beloved boyfriend. Otabek was the first to wake up, his arousal disturbing his peaceful sleep. He glanced over at Yuri and saw him squirming and whining in his sleep. His scent had intensified and was driving Otabek wild. Otabek gently shook Yuri awake and whispered

“Baby, it’s time. Are you ready?”

Yuri nodded quickly and grabbed at the larger man’s shirt, balling it up in his fists. Otabek tugged off his shirt and the rest of his clothes. Yuri was panting at the sight of his naked lover. Otabek smirked and slowly slid his rough hands up Yuri’s shirt. He took his time feeling his hot, smooth skin before tearing off the omega’s shirt. He quickly began exploring Yuri’s chest and stomach with his mouth. He paused over the blonde’s nipples, taking the right one into his mouth and sucking. The omega moaned and lifted his hips into the air, his heat making him desperate for the alpha’s touch. Otabek started to kiss his lover’s stomach, but, the omega’s whines and desperate scent sent the alpha into a rut. He lost control and flipped the smaller man onto this stomach. The alpha yanked down his pants and boxers and kneaded Yuri’s ass with his large hands. Otabek had enough sense to grab the condoms from his grocery bag. He quickly tore open the packaging and slid the condom over his already leaking member. He knew Yuri’s heat made him slick and loose, so he did not bother fingering him first or using lube. Yuri moved onto all fours and pushed his ass into the air, showing off his pink and slick covered hole. Otabek grabbed Yuri’s hips and pushed his raging erection through the tight ring of muscle. He began thrusting as fast and hard as he could. He knew he found Yuri’s prostate when the omega began to cry out in pleasure. Otabek began thrusting harder, relentlessly hitting Yuri’s sweet spot. Yuri yelled out

“Fuck! Beka! Knot me already!”

When Otabek’s large knot formed and pushed inside of Yuri, the omega lost his mind. Yuri finished all over the nest, squeezing around the knot inside of him. Otabek ejaculated inside of his mate and gently shifted to lay beside him. The knot keeping them tied together. Otabek gently ran his tongue along the permanent scar of their bond mark located on Yuri’s scent gland. They laid in silence, waiting for the knot inside Yuri to go down. When it finally did, Otabek slowly pulled out. He kissed the top of Yuri’s head and handed the omega a water bottle and a candy bar. Yuri quickly took both, downing the water and scarfing down the bar. Otabek quietly chuckled to myself and said,

“I fucking love you, Yura.”

Yuri smiled and whispered,

“I love you too, Beka”

They cuddled and waited for the next wave of heat to hit.


End file.
